Naut on Strike
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) A feud with his brothers leads to Naut taking a break...leaving Nurp in control during a big project.
1. Naut on Strike

So, this little plot bunny just creeped into my head and wouldn't let go, so I naturally HAD to make it a reality. All characters are owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Even with the highest tech available, the Orbitons still liked to hold a hands-on personality on a few projects…specifically, some of the fine-tuned ones that will directly affect their lives in some way. And today, it was some renovation work.

One of the two bathrooms in Orbitopia (it's not a big town!) was going faulty in its plumbing, so they just decided to completely renovate it, complete with a new paint job. Unfortunately, this was the bigger of the two bathrooms, leaving it a few-day project for the Orbitons, but they were managing. Well, almost…

* * *

"No, no, no, these are all off by a few inches. You need to balance out the width more to make it work out."

"Yes…THANK YOU AGAIN, Naut."

Naut had been ratting on both Rokit and Niksput for the entire duration of today's work. For him, everything they were doing was going near-inadequate. While it was true that their work on the blueprints was ridiculously slapdash and near-impossible to read, he seemed to be taking it to near perfectionistic levels. As such, no one could get along and the project wasn't NEARLY as complete as they wished it to be. Eventually, it got late enough that even attempting to fix up anything would just prove futile. This, tied with Nurp's constant interruptions of Naut in denying that he absolutely positively WASN'T tired and could stay up later, broke up the project for the day.

* * *

A few hours later, even though Nurp was tucked into bed, Naut's thoughts still lingered, and he quietly swapped over and sneakily got out of bed, the pink footie pajamas and stuffed alien doll (both at Nurp's insistence) muffling his noises. Thanks to having only one personality (and matured ones as that), Niksput and Rokit had yet to go to sleep. So, while Naut was floating out to get a drink of water, he could easily hear the two of them chatting…and the conversation caught his interest…

"Sir, with all due respect…THAT WAS A HORRIBLE JOB TODAY."

"Dude, totally! I mean, Naut nitpicked at EVERYTHING we did! Heck, I bet we could have had that done in NO TIME if it was just the two of us!"

As soon as he heard this, Naut had to fight the urge to scream. He was only trying to help! Forgetting about his drink, he angrily floated back to his room, a thought brewing in his mind, and then grew a grin.

"Sleep tight, Nurp…" He said, grinning even bigger. "You'll have a busy day tomorrow…"

* * *

The next morning was nearly up and at 'em to finishing up the project. With Niksput already starting, Rokit went to lift Nurp out of bed and signal Naut.

"About face, Naut. It's job time!" He called out. But nothing happened. Nurp just continued to happily stare at Rokit, his head not budging around and inch.

"What is your major malfunction, solder?" Rokit demanded, while Nurp continued to stare. Finally, Rokit just gave up. "You're gonna be like that, fine! Me and Niksput can do this project just fine without you!"

* * *

Turns out…two on a project like that is biting off more than you can chew…especially with a baby added into the mix. Suddenly, blueprints and freshly-painted walls were getting new additions…via crayon scribblings. Perfectly straightened pieces soon found themselves off-kilter and shattered…thanks to thrown building blocks. They managed to get LESS work done this way…

* * *

Eventually, they gave up for a lunch break. While Rokit and Niksput ate Hamlogna sandwiches (don't ask how there's Hamlogna on the moon), while Nurp was periodically spoon-fed mashed carrots (once again, don't ask). After they finished, Rokit and Niksput were ABOUT to attempt to go back to work, when a disconcerting gurgle and splat sound was randomly heard. Ever so slowly, Rokit and Niksput turned towards Nurp…

"Nurp stinky!" Nurp said, sounding like a combination of embarrassment, relief, and at the brink of tears.

The two quickly turned around and found themselves playing rock-paper-scissors for a couple of rounds. Eventually, Rokit found himself growling under his breath as he picked Nurp up and floated off.

* * *

Unfortunately, thanks to the way that Nurp's spacesuit was designed, Rokit was forced to take it off. As Nurp lied on the changing table, Rokit pulled his spacesuit off of him and the offending diaper. As soon as he discarded it in the nearby diaper bin, he turned around to find…Nurp no longer on the table. Instead, the now spacesuitless…and now also diaperless, infant was happily floating in the air, giggling, as he zoomed out of the door.

"…GET THAT BABY!" Rokit suddenly yelled, as he zoomed after.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the changing room, Niksput was waiting around, until he saw the grey blur pass him up.

"What the?" He said in shock, as Rokit zoomed up next to him.

"We've got a code Birthday Suit! GO, GO, GO!" Rokit demanded, as the two zoomed off.

However, wherever they went, Nurp always seemed to be one step ahead. Throughout his zooming around, he crashed through the containers of half-opened paint that were meant to decorate the bathroom, coating him and his brothers in spots of light blue paint. But he didn't stop there…

"No! Don't go THERE!" Both Niksput and Rokit yelled out. But it was too late. Nurp…

* * *

…Went outside. On the surface of Mixel Moon. Still a good ways ahead of his brothers, the au naturel newborn noticed a huge and thick puddle of moon mud (that's when Mixel Moon soil gets all wet and gooey!)…and floated high enough out of where his brothers' viewpoints would be. Within seconds of this, Rokit and Niksput sped in, but stopped right near the puddle.

"We've lost him!" Rokit angrily said.

"He can't have gone far!" Niksput pointed out.

Quick as a wink, Nurp suddenly plummeted down between them, his fists pounding the ground and sending up a shockwave…that launched the entire moon mud puddle upwards about as high as he originally was.

"GOTCHA!" Both Rokit and Niksput yelled, as they both grabbed hold of the bare baby. Then, quicker than they could react, a torrent of moon mud gushed downwards, coating the entire area and all three of them from head to toe in a sticky mess that was drying fast in the cold moon air.

* * *

"This…is the most HUMILIATING moment of my career."

"Dude, SHUT UP. I'm in the same boat as you are right now."

What could have been two simple showers and a quick washoff of Nurp turned into complete annoyance thanks to Nurp's begging. No, instead, Nurp wanted to make it out into a HUGE bubble bath, and begged and screamed until he got his way. And now, all three Orbitons were crammed into the tub of the smaller bathroom, forced into a situation that only one was enjoying.

Rokit's laser guns and dome helmet was now off of him, the latter replaced with a tacky light blue shower cap studded with white stars, as he angrily muttered to himself, practically attacking the stubborn mud all over his body with a large back scrubber. Niksput's once-pristine white spacesuit was now peeled off of his body and messily thrown onto the floor, while his eye covering was also removed from his face, as he attempted to scrub out the offending gunk out of his hair, which had now lost its pompadour shape and was now just a soapy tangle.

The only one enjoying himself was Nurp, who was happily partway submerged in the bubbles, cheerfully playing with a rubber duck. And by playing, I mean splashing it up and down, sending water and soap onto the floor as his brothers attempted to move in the tight space to avoid getting it splashed in the eyes. His face and body were still slightly streaked with mud, thanks to dodging his brothers' vain attempts to wipe him off. This wasted even MORE time for the project.

* * *

After that ordeal, Rokit and Niksput went back to work…this time; they shoved Nurp into a playpen that he couldn't get out of thanks to a closed canopy on top. This time, the two of them were ACTUALLY managing to get work done…still haphazardly, though. Their blueprints STILL seemed off, but they still didn't seem to care. They were making good time at last. Finally, it felt like they were almost done…and they started to float up and hang the chandelier on the top, as Nurp looked up and watched them. Something…felt off. Suddenly, as soon as they floated down from hanging it…Naut came out. He burst through the canopy and suddenly tackled the two away.

"Ow…" All three moaned as the dust settled.

"Dude, what the heck?!" Niksput asked, as both he and Rokit glared.

"Glad to see you finally showed up!" Rokit responded, angry.

As if to answer, the chandelier plummeted onto the ground a mere inches from their new position, causing Rokit and Niksput to flinch (though Naut didn't react, since he knew it was coming).

"Told you the measurements were off." Naut calmly said, patting both of them on the heads as he reworked on the blueprints, while Rokit and Niksput only stayed slack-jawed.

"…What just happened?" Niksput finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I guess you could say I was 'Naut' on strike." Naut said, smirking, leaving his brothers stuck on an enigma that would confuse them for the long run.

THE END


	2. Naut's POV

So, a big thanks to Green Ninja of the Mixels Wiki for getting me inspired to do this POV flip. Takes place during the events of the original story, from Naut's POV.

* * *

I get what you're thinking. "Naut, with Nurp running around like that, what did YOUR thoughts feel during that time?" Well, let me tell you, I was THIS close to just blowing it all and swapping back WAY sooner. I thought I was going to lose my mind with all the things Nurp did! But…let's start from the morning of the fateful day I decided to go on strike thanks to those hidden comments…

* * *

Of course, I was just a stagnant eye in the back of Nurp's head, but my thoughts were still running around, even though I was inactive. I could SENSE everything that Nurp was facing. So, as soon as Nurp woke up, I felt myself waking up as well. I felt myself lifted up in the air and out of my bed thanks to Rokit.

"About face, Naut! It's job time!" I heard him call out. Naturally, I refused to move, though I could sense Nurp continuing to stare as I felt soft fabric slowly slip off my skin and soon be replaced by the tight and shiny fabric of my spacesuit.

"What is your major malfunction, soldier?" I heard Rokit yell out, as I continued to stay tucked back, attempting to stifle a laugh.

"You're gonna be like that, fine! Me and Niksput can do this project just fine without you!"

That was the last thing I heard him yell out, and then I sensed him picking up a small duffel bag in the corner and felt myself hoisted up as well by him, as he floated off to the master bathroom of Orbitopia. It was a duffel bag filled with Nurp's toys, food, and diapers. Seems like he wasn't set to be phased by my plan.

* * *

When we arrived in the bathroom, Niksput already had a headstart on the project. I heard Rokit quietly explain the situation to Niksput (although I could hear the anger creeping in his voice). I then noticed him dragging through the bag and lied out a decorative blanket and pulled out a few toys out of it. While Nurp's side was occupied…I decided to slip a few hints towards him for some good-natured revenge.

Before I knew it, the plan was in action. Nurp was happily holding a thick red crayon and scribbling on anything in a nearby radius of him. So, this included the blueprints (they were still messed up, will those two ever learn?) and the only-recently painted wall, coating the light blue with new decorations. I soon after found the crayon yanked from Nurp's grip and felt myself floating back to the blanket. Then, I noticed Nurp grabbing onto a new texture: that of wooden building blocks.

No sooner did I feel the touch did I feel it removed from me as I felt the arm flung back in a throwing motion. Okay, I didn't plan on this. As soon as this, I heard a loud thump and a shatter, as something fragile was struck. That also wasn't part of what I was planning. Looks like Nurp is more in control than I thought. Suddenly, I felt the repeating motions. I heard Niksput and Rokit's screams, but I still did not react. Eventually, I heard them give up and drag out lunch food.

* * *

Now, if I was the one in control, I'd be able to pick out what foods I'd be eating. Instead, thanks to Nurp being in control, he was periodically spoon-fed mashed carrots, while my brothers got to eat Hamlogna sandwiches of all things. Life's not fair, isn't it? Anyways, after that subpar lunch, I noticed they were about to head back to work. I was set to subconsciously cause more ideas in Nurp's head, when I felt a sensation in my stomach. Oh, no. Not THAT feeling…

Before I could tell Nurp not to, I suddenly felt…squishy. A horrible odor was coming from around me. I could have told Nurp to been at his most eloquent, to tell what he REALLY meant. Instead, I heard him say these two words:

"…Nurp stinky!"

…What a way with words, kid. After that, I could hear the slapping of hands as I noticed Niksput and Rokit had turned away, and seemed to attempt to play a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Either way, it looks like Niksput won, because I soon felt Rokit yet again lifting me up and walking away.

* * *

Moments later, I found myself lying down on a hard changing table. I then found myself colder, as Rokit removed the spacesuit I was now wearing to get to Nurp's diaper. Curse the design of this thing. Then…ugh…the embarrassing happened.

I sooner found myself…indecent. Rokit removed the gross diaper off of Nurp, and then I sensed the feeling of being wiped and powdered down there. It's…a weird feeling the more you think of it. Suddenly, I found myself floating away while Rokit pitched the dirty diaper. Nurp, what are you doing?

But no…I sooner found myself…the only thing being worn was my space helmet…right by the open door of the changing area. Nurp, PLEASE stop there.

…Of course, he didn't. Instead, he practically ZOOMED out of the room. I could only hear one thing suddenly as I felt myself whisked away:

"…GET THAT BABY!"

* * *

I begged and pleaded with Nurp to stop, but no, he insisted. I felt myself zooming at speeds I'd never dare to reach throughout Orbitopia. I could sense Niksput and Rokit at high pursuit right behind. I was secretly hoping that they would catch me to end this madness. Instead…it only got worse.

First off, flying at high speeds without ANY clothing leads to cold wind blowing in your face…and other areas. Second off, when you're being controlled by a baby without an entire grasp of walking, you're bound to crash into a few things. One of those things happening to be a pile of half-opened paint cans that my brothers were just using to paint the bathroom. If only I was in charge…those would have been dodged. Instead, I heard the clatter and felt wet and thick paint spots randomly decorating my body. I'm pretty sure the other two got hit with them, too. I would have thought that would have slowed Nurp down…but then I noticed…oh, no, don't go there…

* * *

As if he was ignoring me…I found myself outside. On the moon. THE FREEZING COLD MOON WEARING NOTHING AT ALL. If I wasn't in the subconscious of an infant, I would have been thinking some PRETTY choice words for the moment.

Anyways, I sensed Nurp looking around, and noticed that he spotted something…why did it have to be that? It was a thick puddle of moon mud. Instead of doing what I thought was the obvious, I felt myself rising up high into the sky, feeling myself looking down. I then noticed that Niksput and Rokit had stopped right below. I could faintly hear them:

"We lost him!"

"He can't have gone far!"

While I was proud of Nurp's clever thinking…the next events would haunt me for the rest of my life. I soon found myself plummeting downwards at rapid speeds (once again, don't forget the FREEZING COLD MOON) and felt my hands pound the ground, leaving vibrations everywhere.

"GOTCHA!" I heard Niksput and Rokit cry, as I felt each of my bare arms grabbed onto by each of them. As soon as I felt poetic justice would be dealt…the moon mud from earlier hit all three of us. I could hear Nurp giggling up a storm, but all I could feel was the sickening gloopiness of the mud as it oozed everywhere on my body and dripped down. And it was hardening FAST. But hold on, folks. If you thought THAT moment was my most humiliating…you haven't witnessed anything yet.

* * *

I soon found myself floating to the smaller bathroom. The mud was drying and cracking, leaving an uncomfortableness that I wish I could shake. I THOUGHT it would be simple enough. The two of them would take care of Nurp and then quickly clean off themselves. No problem, right? Well…I then heard Nurp start to talk…

"Nurp want bubble bath." Nurp, don't make this difficult.

"Dude, that's out of our time limit!" That was Niksput. "We'd have to all share it at the same time just to get finished in time!"

"NURP WANT BUBBLE BATH NOW!" I felt like I practically busted an eardrum, as I suddenly felt Nurp thrashing around and screaming. I suddenly heard the roaring of the tub's tap turn on. Through my senses, I noticed Niksput angrily removing his white spacesuit and eye covering. I then noticed Rokit's laser pointers and dome was gone…why was he wearing that stupid shower cap? Suddenly, I found myself hoisted up YET AGAIN and placed into a warm environment FINALLY. But…why were Niksput and Rokit crammed next to me? Why was everything pink and foamy? WHAT WAS WITH THIS RUBBER DUCK?

* * *

"This…is the most HUMILIATING moment of my career."

"Dude, SHUT UP. I'm in the same boat as you are right now."

I…wanted to break out of the strike and agree with them. Turns out, Nurp got his way. Throughout the ordeal, I found bubbles coating sections of my space helmet and my face and body continued to be streaked with now-wet mud, thanks to Nurp wriggling around when the others attempted to wipe it off.

Though, I WILL admit there were a few things that were worth a laugh that I will never forget. The normally unflappable Niksput, with hair envious of any other Mixel, was now scrubbing out his once-pompadour with thick coatings of shampoo. Now, instead of a neat hairdo, it was just a soapy and tangled mess. Rokit, who I normally see as a serious Mixel, now looked ridiculous in that tacky shower cap, using a back scrubber on practically his entire body. I heard him mutter a few angry-sounding things under his breath.

Nurp, on the other hand, was ruining this brief moment of humor. I constantly felt the splash of water and soap and heard it sloshing onto the floor as I felt Nurp constantly lift the rubber duck up and plummet it down with as much force as he could. I'm surprised he didn't manage to splash himself in the eyes thanks to that…THAT would have caused even MORE chaos.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I found myself in a hooded towel for a moment as I waited for the others to dry off (didn't know until today that Niksput and Rokit wore head towels. What's Rokit even trying to cover?). After what felt like ANOTHER eternity watching Niksput perfectly style his hair (THIS is why we never like sharing a bathroom with him), I once again found myself in a CLEAN diaper and my spacesuit. It almost felt lonely without it. After my brothers got dressed, I found Niksput holding me this time, walking me back, with Rokit carrying…oh, not THAT stupid thing.

* * *

The next thing I knew, we were back in the master bathroom…only this time, I found myself shoved into a tiny playpen. With a canopy. With Nurp's few toys failing to keep him entertained, I suddenly felt the room grow hazy and then dark for a while…

…When I awoke…can't believe I even awoke like that. Nurp NEVER takes a nap on his own accord like that. This whole day must have drained the entire body.

Anyways, I sensed the entire environment after. They actually managed to get it done! …Of course, it was ridiculously haphazard and off. I noticed (From as high as Nurp could look thanks to the canopy) that the two of them were flying now, hanging a chandelier. As soon as they set it up and floated down…wait a second, something doesn't seem right…

THIS was my breaking point. I couldn't take it ANY more. Nurp was NO LONGER IN CONTROL. It's just me, Naut, now! I practically ripped open the canopy and tackled the two of them out of the way, all three of us landing in a heap.

"Oww…" I felt all three of us moan as the dust settled. As soon as we all stood up, I noticed how angry my brothers looked.

"Dude, what the heck?!" Niksput practically yelled, as he and Rokit glared at me.

"Glad to see you finally showed up!" Rokit angrily said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before I could say anything, there was a loud shatter as the chandelier fell off its handlings and onto the ground. I KNEW the calculations were off on that thing! As Rokit and Niksput jumped, I tried to mask a smirk.

"…Told you the measurements were off." I calmly said, patting both of them on the shoulders as the two of them gaped in silence for a while. Finally, Niksput was the one to break it:

"…What just happened?"

"Oh…" I cheekily replied, this time sporting a full smirk. "I guess you could say I was 'Naut' on strike."

I calmly walked away from the two as they continued to stare in confusion. I doubt they'll get through that one anytime soon!

THE END

(Oh yeah, and guess which three Mixels ended up with colds thanks to being in the FREAKING MOON AIR?! I tell ya, life isn't fair sometimes!)


End file.
